Deep Reflection
by squizz
Summary: Tyson has some strange feelings, that he can't shake off [TyKa][chapter three up!]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** hey :Waves: its been a while : ) but I'm back with something else! Yay! So I hope you all enjoy it, now I must confess that this was originally going to be a one-shot, but now I've decided it would be much better as a 2 parter, I think. I'm not sure, it depends on how I go about what happens next you see, I've had this idea in my head for TO LONG and I just haven't known how to write it out until just now, when I had a spark of inspiration! Please Read, Review and mostly ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** :tut: I'm amazed that you still haven't learnt that I DO NOT own Beyblade and its characters. :sighs and shakes head:

* * *

**Deep Reflection

* * *

**

A shiver ran down his spine as he stared at the tidy empty room before him – _something wasn't right- _but ignoring the thought he walked inside, not quite feeling the enthusiasm he had felt previously.

The Bladebrakers were on vacation and had been made to share rooms He himself was stuck with the mighty old sourpuss of a team captain, whilst Max was with Hillary and Rei with the chief.

Although he did sympathise Max and Rei, but only the teeniest weeniest (1) little bit. Only because Hillary had the capability to turn into the wicked witch of the Bladebrakers at any time (even though she was a great friend- which he would never admit to anyone – even if he were to be bribed with lets say _food_?)

Then there was the chief, he could bore you at the worst of times with the overdrive of information he chose to feed you on the latest beyblading statistics- but that was the way Kenny was and he wouldn't have him any other way.

Anyway back on track as to the reason why Tyson was in his 'boring' hotel room, whilst he could have and should have been exploring the hotel with his team mates (excluding Kai). Well he had come back to get his trusted friend and possession – Dragoon, what fun would there be with out the grand Dragon of the Storm.

He quickly grabbed his Beyblade off his bedside table (which happened to be cluttered with all sorts of random belongings.) placed it in his pocket and made his way back over to the door.

Just as he was about to close the door he couldn't help but feel that _something _was _wrong._

He frowned slightly before closing the door as well as locking it, shaking off the feeling assuming it was the excitement he felt for finally being on vacation after a tough year. Quickly bounding his way down the corridor he got towards the elevator.

Within pressing the elevator calling button, he couldn't help but be plagued with the feelings of something being deeply wrong again. Only this time the feeling was much stronger compared to what it had felt like earlier. Plus he couldn't shake it off this time.

He walked away from the elevator which had just made its way up to him and had opened its sliding doors to let him in. Completely ignoring it he went back to his hotel room.

He was once again in his hotel room; a shiver ran down his spine just as it had before. Instinct's told him to go to the joint bathroom, in which he obeyed.

Opening the bathroom door to see what was within made the boys heart sink in shock and horror.

There were shards from the mirror scattered all across the floor, the cabinet looked as if it had been _nearly_ ripped of their hinges. Various other objects had been tossed around aimlessly; the bath/shower rail along with the shower curtain had been pulled down.

But what scared Tyson was, there was blood.

Lots of it.

Everywhere.

Even across the tiled walls.

One question revolved around in the world champion's head – _what had happened?_

Then suddenly he was attacked with a seizure of nausea.

_Kai_!

_**

* * *

-TBC…-

* * *

**_

**A/N:** MWAHAHA! Cliffy! Yay! So was it good, was it bad? And don't worry this isn't one of those suicidal fic's where someone like Kai feels his life is useless, so if your looking for one of those fic's please look elsewhere, but if your not, please read on!

**1.** is that how you spell it? is it a word?

Review! Please! I'll give you those really lovely cookies that you get in the cookie shop in the whitgift centre:P

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** hey guys I want to say thank you for the wonderful reviews you gave me they were very much appreciated. Now I must admit that this is a very fast update. :) oh and it looks like there will be another chapter XD

**_Warning:_** this chapter is told in 2nd person on what's going on with Kai, while chapter one's happening. Hopefully you get that. This chapter is set while Tyson's feeling weird and so on so on… oh and i decided to keep thier eye colour from season one since i like that better. :)

**Disclaimer:** look at your bit on chapter 1

* * *

**Deep Reflection – Chapter two

* * *

**

He looked at all the destruction he had caused in just a matter of minutes, countless seconds.

Through anger; through rage.

His breathing raged, body aching, once white scarf now dyed a bloody red.

He still had that insane look in his eyes, and a smile to match. Even though he could be considered a complete lunatic now, he couldn't help but feel good. He couldn't help but quietly laugh like a manic. Because right now he couldn't hold anything back – there was no reason to.

No longer would he have to worry about when he would be sunk into the darkness of his past.

He felt exhausted, but he didn't give a damn. He was free, and there was no way his freedom would be stolen away from him. He slumped down onto the floor, tiredness finally getting to him, behind the bathtub and next to the shower, he was, crouched and out of the way.

Freedom…what was it? That was the question that ran though his brain. Was this how freedom felt? And if so, it wasn't that great at all.

Once again uncontrollable anger boiled though his veins. He punched the floor, his hand meeting a piece of stray broken glass instead of the ground. More blood seeped out from previous cuts (that had been made from wreaking the bathroom). But he didn't feel the pain; just saw the scarlet liquid flowing out of it. His eyes glinted wickedly at the sight.

In some sort of phase, he picked up the smashed piece of mirror, and surveyed it as it twinkled in the light shining from the window.

He tossed it up and caught it in the palm of his hand, squeezing it, so its sharp edges dug into the pale skin, once again not feeling the pain but seeing the blood.

Letting go of the mirror piece, he closed his now drooping eyes and hugged his knees, feeling cold and weak.

He saw hazy visions behind his closed eyes, but couldn't make out what they were of, and then a shiver went down his spine.

He leaned against the cool tiled wall behind him, and felt his mind go blank for a second that seemed more like eternity. His head dropping forward before, dropping back onto the wall.

Moments passed….

He felt so weak; he opened his now heavily lidded eyes, to look at his surroundings. Fully realising just what rage made him do to the bathroom.

He lifted up his bloody hand and stared at it. It hurt. It hurt _a lot_, along with the rest of his body.

He sighed miserably, wishing he couldn't feel the pain he felt, physically and mentally.

He shivered; why was it so cold, he could have sworn it had been reasonably warm a minute ago, what was wrong with him?

He knocked back some of his grey bangs that had drifted onto his face, it was then he felt the gash down the side of his head, most likely caused by one of the mirror pieces.

He rubbed the tips of his fingers over it softly wincing slightly in pain, he removed his fingers from the gash, it was bleeding.

He had the strangest need to just relax then and there, but just as he was about to take that need into consideration he heard what seemed like someone stepping on one of the broken mirror pieces and gasp.

He became aware that there was someone else besides himself in the room, and was suddenly more alert. Pulling his knees closer to himself, he waited.

Hopefully whoever entered would turn back around and walk out. But that obviously didn't happen when he heard the footsteps padding closer to his direction.

Who was this person, and why couldn't they leave him alone in peace.

But deep down inside, he knew exactly who it was and that discovery scared him.

If his instincts were right, then it was_ Tyson_ walking towards him.

And Tyson _couldn't _see him like this.

He was suddenly panicked.

He could feel his heart hammering against his rib-cage, he felt uneasy and sick.

He squeezed his hands tightly in their place around his legs, and waited feeling sweat run down his face.

Rocking back and fourth.

Back and fourth...

Back and fourth…..

Until…

"_Kai?"_

Upon hearing his name being called, he lifted his head up, suddenly feeling shameful, as if he had sinned greatly in the face of god.

If possible he felt his heart pound harder, and his muscles tensed.

Staring into the deep blue depths, he answered an inaudible _"yes?".

* * *

_

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**A/N:-** Look! Another cliffy! Ok so what did you think, I would love to know. And you can help me know by clicking the cute lil' blue/purple square with 'go' written inside it!

Again don't worry, Kai **didn't** try to commit suicide!

REVIEW, make me smile, since your reviews really do make me smile :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, they were all very much appreciated. Sorry this chapter took so long, its just I got a major load of writers block, with the additional amount of school work breathing down my back, and to make things worse my computer broke down over 3 weeks ago, and is still not working. So I'm uploading this at the library.

**Disclaimer:** turn to chapter one

* * *

**Deep Reflection – Chapter Three**

* * *

"_Yes?"_ That one simple word rang through Tyson's head repeatedly like a broken radio.

The look in Kai's eyes was slowly eating at him, and the tension within the room was uncomfortable and quiet.

Time seemed to have stopped when the other had mumbled the simple 3 lettered word.

Tyson didn't know what to think or feel as he stood there staring into Kai's eyes. All he knew was he didn't like the unwelcome air of vulnerability that had surrounded itself around the other blader.

It all seemed surreal to Tyson in some odd unknown way. It was just so abnormal seeing Kai in what others could call pathetic, pitiful state. After all Kai was a strong person, he didn't just brake down, so whatever that must of happened had to be big.

But the question was…._ What?_

Tyson continued staring into Kai's eyes, trying to find answers, but found he couldn't. Kai was showing a fantastic range or different unreadable emotions.

The funny thing was, the other boy seemed to be trying to control the outburst of emotion with great unsuccessful difficulty. All this did though was worry Tyson,

Kai was trying to hide some thing, after all Kai wasn't the most open person in the world. But he was defiantly not going to let that happen. He was going to find out what had happened to the other boy, whether the other liked it or not.

"Kai…What……What happened?" Tyson asked some what nervously, but apart from looking away from Tyson's eyes, he seemed to not to have heard the question that had been directed at him.

Again the room was swallowed into an uncomfortable silence, with tension as thick as a brick wall.

Tyson fidgeted, he didn't like the silence, and his current situation didn't help matters either.

Kai was trying to lock himself again, trying to shut up into the little icebox he had hidden himself in, in the past, it was all very evident in his eyes. Tyson had known Kai for three going on four years now; he had seen Kai at his best and at his worst (1), and if he hadn't given up on him then, he was absolutely not going to give up on him now. Kai could ignore him all it liked, but it was obvious that he needed help, help that only he (Tyson) could give him (Kai).

Tyson closed his eyes and sighed softly, his mind on only getting Kai to explain his sudden change of self-control.

Before he knew what he was doing, Tyson found himself kneeled on the slightly bloodied floor in front of Kai, with a hand on the others shoulder, trying desperately to regain eye contact, but Kai was _good_, and kept his eyes trained on something in the distance.

"Kai… please, what happened?" Tyson asked softly, the desperation apparent in his tone. Speaking those words, the hand on Kai's shoulder tightened slightly, causing Kai to look up into Tyson's worried gem like eyes.

Tyson felt himself jump for joy somewhere in the haze of his worried mind at the regained eye contact, but the joy was quickly drained out of him, when he found the range of previous emotion no longer lived in Kai's eyes,

In fact there was noting in them, just a haze of scarlet emptiness.

Kai had somehow regained control of his once raging emotions in such little time.

Any normal person _could_ have been discouraged.

But then again Tyson was no normal person,

Tyson was Kai's friend no matter how many times Kai said otherwise.

Tyson cared for Kai, no matter how many times Kai refused to accept it.

And Tyson _loved_ Kai more than any friend could love another friend, even though Kai didn't know that.

Putting his other hand on Kai's shoulder, he attempted once more…

"Kai, I can only help you through whatever it is you're going through if you tell me what happened." Tyson tried to reason. But at his words, Tyson could feel Kai tense, and eyes shine with unwanted anger. Except he seemed to calm down as quickly as he had angered, looking up into Tyson's eyes he answered,

"Haven't you thought that maybe I don't want nor need your help? Just leave me alone and close the door behind you…" Kai's tone had calm but incredibly acidic, it was pretty hard to believe that just a few minutes ago the other had looked like a broken soul.

Tyson though remained kneeled down in front of the other, hands still gripped on the others shoulders. Kai should have known that it wasn't going to be that easy to get rid of him, especially in his current state.

Tyson squeezed Kai's shoulders for a moment then eased his grip on them, but Kai seemed not to have noticed as his eyes carried the same scarlet emptiness.

"Kai-" Tyson started but was instantly interrupted by Kai's sharp tone,

"What part of what I just said did you not understand, I don't want you help, I don't want your care, kindness or friendship, I just want to be alone." After saying this, he forcefully shook Tyson's hands off his shoulders.

This sudden movement had obviously caused some pain from the look on Kai's face, this instantly worried Tyson enough to make him murmur an

"Oh…Kai…"

The room was once again sent into an uncomfortable silence, you could now almost see the worry generating off Tyson, and the will to stay in control vibrating off Kai.

Tyson stared distraughtly into Kai's once again empty orbs, shouting out silent plea's asking what was going on.

Over the years, Kai had managed to keep a lot of stuff from the team, from, him, and Tyson wasn't about to let this be one of them.

"Kai, you know as well as I do that I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me why you're like this, so please just stop making things more difficult than they already are." Tyson said stubbornly.

"You aren't going to leave me alone are you?" Kai questioned, smirking almost mechanically.

"Nope!" Tyson answered shaking his head vigorously from sided to side. He was glad that he had at least sent one message to Kai successfully, and smiled at the small amount of progress.

"Why do you bother?" Kai asked Tyson curiously, a small frown upon his slightly bloodied dace. "You kneeled down here, smiling like the idiot you are isn't going to make me suddenly melt and what to tell you my business, so you can shove off! I'm pretty sure that you'd rather be messing with those other buffoons, than wasting your time here…" Kai sneered.

Tyson's smile disappeared.

Kai really knew how to make him feel stupid at times…

"I bother because you are my _friend_ Kai, and I can't just leave and go and have fun with the other guys whilst I know you're here…_alone_…going through something obviously _big_ and bad." Tyson explained. It hurt him knowing that Kai thought by just telling him to leave, he would.

Kai rolled his eyes at Tyson's explanation, folded his arms and bent his head so he saw his lap.

"Kai, why can't you see that I'm here for you and I can help you if something's wrong. I won't bite you know." Tyson reasoned.

"What is there to know?" Kai asked.

"Everything…" Tyson whispered, squeezing the elders shoulder reassuringly.

"My grandfather…"

"What about him?" Tyson interrupted. "He hasn't broken out of jail has he? 'cos if he has, he is NOT dragging you back to Russia, I refuse to let that happen, OVER MY DEAD BODY, in his twisted little dre-"

"No Tyson" Kai interrupted.

"Then what?" Tyson questions, slightly confused…

"My grandfather…" Kai took a silent breath, "He-he…….. _Died_…" Kai slowly looked up into Tyson's surprised eyes….

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**A/N:** AHA! Yet, another cliffy, I like doing hem actually! Its fun! Everyone please Review, I want to know if this was enjoyable or not!

xXx


End file.
